


ASMR Rambling About A Crush I Won't Admit

by markantony



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Enjolras Combeferre and Courfeyrac And Marius live together because flats are expensive in Paris, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Youtuber Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Enjolras discovers Grantaire's secret Youtube Channel by accident.





	ASMR Rambling About A Crush I Won't Admit

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a shitty day and I wanted to write something for one of my OTPs and this idea came to me while I listened to ASMR.

Enjolras left the room as he did everyday around seven in the afternoon to ask his flatmates what were they having for dinner as he did almost every afternoon. Not because he wasn't willing to cook dinner for himself, but Combeferre had decided that, for his well being, Courfeyrac's, Marius' and Combeferre's, it was better that he didn't get close to the kitchen, or else they'd have to clean the whole kitchen everyday and maybe step on broken glass if they weren't careful.

He knocked on Combeferre's door but he didn't answer. He took the liberty of opening the door – being a long-time friend, he was allowed to do it – but Combeferre was nowhere to be found. Enjolras took out his phone. Usually he was home at this hour. Courfeyrac for sure wasn't home and he wouldn't see him until nine, and Marius was... He didn't know or care.

He was startled by the sound of Combeferre's computer's sign that it was low on battery. He looked for the battery charger and connected it to the laptop. He noticed that Combeferre had let it on and again, it surprised Enjolras. Combeferre was always worried about the bills and he wouldn't have left the computer on since the morning when he left for uni.

And finally, one more surprise for Enjolras. Combeferre had been watching a video before he left. If it was porn, he would have been less surprised. He recognised the face in the video: green eyes, unkempt beard, curly hair, broken nose... And a sweet smile. He was staring at him. The video was called "ASMR - Sketching, Tapping and Whispering and Helping you With Your Existential Crisis" and the channel was called R ASMR.

"What on earth is ASMR?" wondered Enjolras. But instead of googling it, he put on the earbuds that were already plugged in and clicked play.

After a minute of hearing Grantaire whispering and tapping slowly on what he recognised was his sketchbook, he felt a crawling sensation from his ears to his scalp and after five more minutes he was barely realising that he was laying on Combeferre's bed listening to Grantaire's voice.

"Mmm, Enjolras?"

Enjolras opened his eyes and he found Combeferre staring at him, sitting on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where were you?"

"I've gone grocery shopping for half an hour, Enjolras. And I find you sleeping on my bed."

Enjolras frowned. "But why were you watching a video by him? And why is he doing this? And what is ASMR?"

Combeferre smiled. "It relaxes me. I don't know, I don't judge what he does in his free time. And ASMR is autonomous sensory meridian response, a term used for an experience characterised by a static-like or tingling sensation on the skin that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine. It has been compared with auditory-tactile synesthesia. What, you thought Grantaire couldn't be relaxing?"

"Not with me anyway."

"You should drink together sometime. I've done it and you'd be surprised. He can talk about anything and put you in the moods he wishes too if he wants."

"He could fuck you if he didn't hate himself so much!"

Courfeyrac was grinning by Combeferre's door.

"I'm out".

 


End file.
